DF8-90
''Not to be confused with the DFT-30, a truck existing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The Imponte DF8-90 is a vehicle in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is a four-door sedan, and is fairly uncommon in traffic. Description Design This car has a highly debatable design, however it takes many design cues from the Pontiac G6 (main styling/shape, and the bottom of the front clip), the 1999-2005 Pontiac Grand Am (the greenhouse/roof), the Saturn Ion (the shape of the back doors); although the headlights look close to the ones on an Ion, judging by the narrowness, they are closer to the 2006-2011 Honda Civic; the taillights look somewhat like that of the 2000-2005 Pontiac Bonneville (the reverse lights integrated on the strip with "IMPONTE" on it seems similar to the ones on the 1995-1999 Chevrolet Luminas, the actual strip itself is closer to the Bonneville). The black-tinted roof and rear lights that run the length of the car are inspired from the Subaru SVX. The platform itself is closely related to that of the Pontiac G8. The dashboard features red lighting, a Pontiac trademark. Despite its near similar design, the DF8-90 is available in three different variants, each identifiable by the presence of a spoiler or the type of spoilers used, and their badges on the trunk lid. The base variant, which has no apparent indication of what engine it has, has no spoiler, the 3.8 liter Supercharged V6 Sport variant, however, features a basic spoiler, while the top-of-the-line 5.3 liter Supercharged V8 Turbo (Imponte Racing) variant features a larger curved spoiler. Otherwise, all three variants share exactly the same body and range of body colors, and handling. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Performance Acceleration is respectable, with 0-60 mph manageable in 6.5 seconds, and is among the best in its class (RWD 4-door sedans). The high-output engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox with a smooth powerband gives the DF8-90 a high top speed of 192 mph (309 km/h), while the V8 Turbo variant can reach 200 mph (320 km/h). The powerful engines on all models make this car easy to slide/oversteer, and as a result can drift and powerslide very easily while being controllable. Overview Safety Handling wise, although it sacrifices ride, it makes up for it by being very good with avoidance maneuvers and scores above average, not far in top speed to far more expensive vehicles. Accident deformation is good, considering it's rather sporty nature, but it isn't the best. The cabin holds up well and the same goes for the roof. The DF8-90 can sustain multiple frontal impacts before becoming un-drivable or catching fire. Notable owners * Dimitri Rascalov * Mikhail Faustin Variant .]] A DF8-90 is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, featuring a uniquely light blue body color, but may appear in the form of any of the car's three variants. As a new DF8-90 will re-spawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safe-house before delivering another. Trivia * In GTA IV, the V8 Turbo DF8-90 shares its trunk spoiler with the Primo V8 Supercharged. * This is one of the best vehicles to use when attempting the Swing Glitch. * The two default radio stations in the DF8-90 are IF99 - International Funk and K109 The Studio. * A glitch may sometimes allow for the blue DF8-90 required for Stevie's Car Thefts to continue spawning under Hove Beach subway station even after all deliveries are complete. This one, however, will not retain its paint job after being resprayed. * The DF8-90 shares its interior with the Bravado Feroci. * Ilyena Faustin owns a unique white version with a black soft-top, and it will respawn at Mikhail Faustin's mansion until he is killed. After his death, only a randomly colored Turismo will spawn in the driveway. Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *The DF8-90s can be spotted rarely in traffic in South Slopes, Firefly Projects, Firefly Island, Hove Beach, Beachgate, and Beechwood City, Broker, Westdyke, and Alderney City, Alderney and Lower Easton, The Triangle, and Chinatown, Algonquin *A parked DF8-90 without black-tinted roof can be found in a parking lot under the train tracks in the Hove Beach area in Broker as part of a stolen car delivery mission for Stevie. It sells for approximately $5,500 at Stevie's garage in Bohan. *The DF8-90 also spawns in the driveway of Mikhail Faustin's mansion in front of the Turismo after you start a mission from him in Crime & Punishment mission. Navigation }} de:DF8-90 (IV) es:DF8-90 fr:DF8-90 pl:DF8-90 sv:DF8-90 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte